v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Halloween Madness/@comment-37839624-20191105101045
I haven't posted much yet, because I was too busy clicking with my mouse... In case anybody wonders why I have this crazy score in the first week: That is because I really wanted the 5 star artifact, which is made rediculously hard to get by the Dev team. In Discord chat Wozer did a little survey and found the average amount of duplicates for the Artifacts differed from 1.88 each coffer till 3.00 each coffer. Remarkable observation was that the more experienced players who have gotten into the top 20 of the previous Marathon, this time got significantly less duplicates than others. I was relatively lucky to get the 5 star artifact from 17 infernal coffers. But of course, the fact I needed 17 infernal coffers is ridiculous. When you get 1.5 coffer each day, and you have 7 days, you get 10.5 coffers from tournament win. Then another one from the map (if you were able to complete the map). That means you need to get 4.5 coffers from repeating chapter 30 (300 pumpkins) and one infernal coffer can cost upto 304000 pumpkins, more realistic around 220k pumpkins which is about 12.5k energy. Now I wonder if I am the only one that got the artifact up to 5 star with a 826k total of marathon points. Did anybody else get luckier? Besides the duplicates being diminished for experienced players, we also found a lot of suspicious totals. Most players had exactly 99 infernal pumpkins after finishing the map. So that is just 1 short. Nobody had 100 or 101. That is clearly designed that way. It's impossible to get that just by chance. I would very much appreciate if the Dev team (which reads here too) would go back to a game policy giving ppl a fair chance. For instance to fix the duplicates found in infernals. You could actually make a fixed order like: 4,3,2,1,4,3,2,1 and so on and mix them a bit to be a little less obvious, but still to make sure anybody who opens a certain amount of infernals will get the 5 star artifact. How it is at the moment will absolutely refrain people from going for it. I think the maximum amount of infernals needed should be 15 and not above that. If you make a tournament that hard, it's not okay for ppl to spend 300$ worth of energy to get just 1 more artifact duplicate. It's ridiculous. Furthermore the grouping (as already pointed out by others) of experienced players together with relative beginners is ultimately unfair. Like the Duels, there should be different leagues for different players. Both for daily groups and for the marathon. The funny thing is that most players that will end up in the top 500 will not be interested in the Werewolf card and never use it. While this card is a big help for the relative beginner. Well enough said. I think sooner or later the dev team will realize that customer satisfaction together with fair gameplay will enhance their profit. Since we all like to play this game, there is no need for negativity. We should instead open the dialogue with the Dev team, who are humans just like us anyway, and supposedly putting effort in making it a better game.